


Shameless

by Purplepoctopus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepoctopus/pseuds/Purplepoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly hot day in a particularly high-risk campaign, Gaius finds himself quite bored. While Robin is stuck in strategy meetings, he must find a way to entertain himself. </p><p>Or: Gaius eats Robin out under a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

            Robin was used to the shenanigans that came along with dating Gaius. He had the smoothest tongue and the stickiest fingers in the army, and if he wanted something he knew just how to get it. She had learned many times over that he got bored easily, that sitting quietly and paying attention like a normal human being was of no interest to him. He always managed to absorb the information one way or another, but not before he popped dozens upon dozens of large bubbles from the wads of gum he carried around in his candy sack. It drove Robin crazy; dealing with him could be like taking care of a child but she loved him nonetheless.

            It was late in the day on the grassy plains of Valm when Robin sat in Chrom’s tent, pouring over maps and strategies and tactics while Frederick and Say’ri looked on. Robin thought it was just the four of them in the tent, after all that’s what it looked like. She was sitting on one of the chairs, her elbows pressing against the hard wood of the table to the point where splinters were pricking her skin. Her cloak was draped over the back of the seat, as she was trying to get some relief from the heat that was building up outdoors.

            A thin sheen of sweat was splaying on Robin’s skin, leaving her sticky and uncomfortable. The heat wasn’t just getting to her, however. Chrom had been fiddling with his tunic in an attempt to rid himself of the remaining sleeve, Say’ri was down to a tunic and tights, and Frederick had removed his armor and his oxford to try to stave off the thick air. Still, they were trying their hardest to plan the method of attack.

            However, unbeknownst to the group whose eyes were glued to the battle strategies, there was another body present. Under the table, shrouded by the tablecloth haphazardly thrown over in an attempt to be decorative, lay Gaius in wait. He had gotten bored earlier when he was supposed to be on guard duty, instead leaving Libra on his own. The night was quiet, and the priest was pretty good with an axe. Gaius wouldn’t be missed, especially not when his sticky fingers had a target. His spot under the table gave him a wonderful view. He was especially pleased to find that in an attempt to beat the heat, Robin was wearing a light and breathable skirt instead of her normal pants.

            He was delicate at first, only inching his fingers up her thigh while barely grazing her skin. It alerted Robin to his presence, but instead of acknowledging him, she just rolled her eyes at him under the table. Being a professional, she looked back to the maps and rubbed her chin.

            “See, I think our best bet is to keep the fliers back. They have a history of employing many arch—“ Robin stopped dead in her tracks, feeling Gaius’ fingers dance higher, between the apex of her thighs. “Archers.” She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself cool and collected, even though her legs complacently fell open for the hidden assassin.

            “I do believe you are correct, Robin.” Chrom said, leaning over the table to look at the placement of their units. “Sumia had a nasty close call last time we were out. I don’t want to risk any of our flying units.” Robin was nodding along when suddenly her face flushed in a blooming fit of red, thanks to Gaius slipping her panties down her legs. The tactician adjusted herself in her seat so that the redhead would have more access, even though everything sensible in her was screaming that this was a _bad_ idea.

            “Milady, are you all right? Your face looks rather flushed. I can fetch a healer.” Frederick said, looking over the woman. Robin vehemently denied that there was anything wrong with her, instead she took to fanning herself with her palms.

            “I’m quite alright, Freder…Frederick.” The hiccup in her voice came from Gaius’ mouth wrapping around the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, his tongue wandering the length of her slit in an attempt to get some sort of reaction from her. Instead, she merely pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail and turned her head back to the others. “Now there’s the question of where to put the mages. Laurent is still reco—“ She swallowed and banged her hands on the table, as Gaius had taken it upon himself to slip a digit, then two inside of her sex. Robin was gripping the edge so tightly her knuckles were turning white, the bone threatening to burst through skin if she held it any tighter.

            “Recovering. Sorry. I’m quite worried about him. He took a powerful Mire to the chest and he needs to stay further back. Pair him with Gerome.” She cleared her throat and began playing with one of the pawns in her hand, letting her fingers slip over the smooth and polished wood while trying to keep a straight face. Gaius was pumping his fingers in and out of her, giving them a curl at just the right spot that made her have to swallow moans in her throat while the others looked on.

            “If we pair Laurent with Gerome, then where do we put Lucina?” Chrom asked, and it took Robin a moment to even comprehend what he was saying. She knew that he had mentioned Lucina. But her eyes were screwed shut and the grip on the piece in her hand became so tight that it cracked in half in her palm. She tried to hide it, even though there was a long splinter now embedded in her skin, and took a deep breath.

            “Lucina should be fine with Severa.” Robin swallowed hard and clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to block out any noises that could possibly leak out now that Gaius had set his fingers to an absolutely punishing pace. Her other hand slipped under the table to rest on his head. His hair felt soft underneath her touch, but she quickly tightened her grasp and left him swallowing down a groan or two.

            “Severa is shaping up to be rather adept at her swordsmanship. An excellent choice, milady.” Frederick commented, though he was staring at Robin trying to figure out just exactly what was going on with her to make her act so _strangely_. “Are you sure you don’t need me to fetch a healer?”

            Robin was barely paying attention, as the heat was building up between her legs and _gods_ the combination of Gaius’ fingers and tongue working at her slick center was too much. “Yes!” She finally exclaimed, her head tilting back while her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. It took her a moment to figure out _what_ she had just done, and only moments to scramble to grab Frederick’s wrist to prevent him from leaving. “No. No, I don’t need a healer. I’m fine. We still need to discuss what to do with Vaike and Panne. Walhart could be approaching any second. We have to solidify the formation.”

            “Very well.” Frederick said, though he crossed his arms over his chest while Chrom and Say’ri commented on something that Robin barely cared about. She was still sensitive, every nerve searing like fire and ice and pure shots of electricity shooting through her veins. She thought Gaius would back down. Would slip away just as stealthily as he had slipped in, but he was doing no such thing. Instead he placed his lips back on the sensitive bud and began his work on round two.

            “Gaius…” Robin hissed, now doing nothing to stop what was happening. Chrom looked at her with an extremely confused expression, rubbing his chin while he tried to figure out what on earth she was talking about.

            “We already discussed that he’ll be with you. Unless you want to move him over with Panne?” Chrom looked down at the maps and away from Robin, who was too busy bucking her hips up against Gaius’ skilled tongue to notice what everyone else was doing. The sheen of sweat on her skin was getting heavier, the musky scent of sex beginning to fill the small tent. Her knuckles were bone-white and her nails were digging bloody half moons into the skin of her hand, the small trickles of crimson finally alerting Frederick to something being absolutely wrong.

            “No. _Gaius_ …” This time Robin controlled herself as she came a second time, though before he could go in for a third she pushed his head backwards. Her shove caused him to fall on his back under the table, creating a small thud and an exclamation of _oof_ as he landed. “Gaius is with me. I meant to say _Virion_ …”

            “Milady, you’re quite flushed. No more protests. I’m bringing Lissa in here at once.” This time, Robin couldn’t quite catch him in time, while Chrom was more concerned about the crash from under the table than Robin’s strange behavior.

            “What was that?”

            “It was nothing, Chrom. I just hit my leg against the table.” Robin was lying through her teeth, especially since Gaius was scrambling to slip Robin’s panties back on while still trying to find an opening to slip out. Everything was falling apart quickly, and while they wouldn’t be punished beyond public embarrassment, it still wasn’t an experience that they wanted to have. “Don’t worry.”

            “Well, after that assassination attempt, and those few attempts on Lissa’s life… You can’t be too careful.” His shoulders seemed to relax, even if it were just for a moment, when out of the corner of her eye Robin saw Gaius rolling out and back through the flap before anyone could notice. Robin let out the breath she had been unknowingly holding, though she had to suck it back in as Frederick returned not seconds later with Lissa in tow.

            “Robin? You look absolutely flushed. Let’s get you to bed…” Lissa grabbed the tactician’s hand, pulling her to her feet while Robin desperately tried to fix her skirt before it came up from under the table. To her relief, she was able to adjust the garment before Lissa tugged her all the way to her tent. When she was finally allotted some privacy, Robin nearly jumped out of her skin as Gaius emerged from under her bed.

            “Well, Bubbles. I thought they would never leave.” He seemed quite content on the floor and it was probably for the best, considering that Robin had her arms tightly crossed over her chest. However, a smile cracked on her face before she lent a hand down to help him up.

            “They did say I had to stay in bed.” She began, scooching over to allow him room on top of the mattress—on top of _her_.

            “There’s a lot we can do here.” He said, which earned a nod from Robin.

            “Lots.”


End file.
